Snow in The Summer
by totomato1510
Summary: "Sekecil apapun benda itu, asal dia mampu membuat sesuatu yang jauh menjadi dekat, maka dia adalah sesuatu yang berharga." "Kau tahu, aku sering merasa tidak dibutuhkan kalau kau sudah di sini." DAELO FIC (DAEHYUNXZELO) CHAP 2 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Snow in The Summer

Main cast : Jung Daehyun, Choi Junhong

Other cast : masih otw

Warning : This is YAOI fanfiction (BOYXBOY), not EYD, don't judge my typos. Yang tidak suka ya jangan baca.

Length : Chaptered

**Daelo hereeee**

**Let's read**

.

.

.

_Daehyun menatap gusar ke arah langit. Tidak biru seperti dulu. Hitam. Semuanya hitam oleh asap kegelapan. Diluar sana, masihkah ada langit yang seperti itu? Biru dengan awan-awan putih menggumpal seakan mengajaknya ke sana. Entahlah._

_Pemuda itu beralih menatap ponselnya yang tersegel rapi. Tidak ada fungsi. Sedikit meremasnya mengungkapkan kekesalannya. Ia hidup seba berkecukupan. Tapi mengapa ia tidak bahagia? Ia sudah punya kehidupan yang bebas. Apartemen ayahnya yang kini Ia tinggali lebih dari cukup. Harta, kekayaan. Ia punya waktu dan semua kebebasan. _

_Tapi Ia sendiri._

_Kebebasan itu telah membuatnya jauh dari riang. Tak ada teman, tak ada kasih sayang. Tidak seperti hari-harinya yang menyenangkan dahulu._

_Samar-samar Ia mendengar candaan tawa seorang anak berumur tujuh belas tahun di dekatnya. Tak ada. Tidak ada siapapun disini. Daehyun hanya sendiri. _

_Suara itu terdengar lagi dan bagai bom meledakkan kerinduannya. Pemuda itu. Bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu. Rambutnya yang merah jambu memancarkan betapa riangnya dia. Senyumnya yang mengikat perhatiannya kuat, dan aromanya yang sungguh manis. Ia benar-benar merindukannya. _

_Menyentuh segel yang membatasinya dengan sang pujangga. Andai saja dia benar-benar memaksakan keinginannya untuk tetap tinggal. Akankah hidupnya seperti ini? Se menyedihkan ini?_

_Tapi Ia tahu untuk sekedar melepas segel di ponselnya itu merupakan hal yang fatal. Kemungkinan berhasil hanyalah nol koma sekian persen. Hampir tak mungkin. Kemungkinan besarnya hanyalah, handphone nya akan meledak. Mungkin benar Ia bisa meminta lagi pada ayahnya untuk menggantinya. Tapi tidak untuk kenangan yang ada di dalamnya._

.

.

.

Bagai kilat, sosok yang secerah matahari ini mencium pipinya sekilas. Tersenyum gemas sambil terus memandangnya. Cincin peraknya mengkilat terkena terpaan sinar matahari pagi. Aroma segar menguar dari tubuhnya pertanda Ia habis membersihkan diri. "Selamat pagi, Jung."

Daehyun mengulas senyum. Malaikatnya ini selalu bisa memompa semangatnya. Mengusap puncak kepalanya sayang dan kemudian mengacak-acaknya gemas. Alhasil, bibir pemuda itu mengerucut lucu.

"Dasar perusak," desisnya.

Daehyun terkekeh sembari mencubit pipi kekasihnya. Rona itu jelas terlihat. Rasa sakit menjadi alibi untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

"Sepertinya, kau melupakan sesuatu."

"Apa?" kata pemuda itu menyelidik.

Daehyun meminum setengah cangkir kopi americanonya. Mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya pada meja. "Jangan hanya karena kau menginap di rumahku kau melupakan segalanya, Choi Junhong."

Junhong—pemuda itu—tersenyum sekilas. Sambil mengingat-ingat, Ia memainkan jari-jari Daehyun yang dingin.

"Yang penting sudah ada morning kiss."

Senyum mengembang pada paras manisnya. Daehyun berdecak kesal. Junhong bahkan tiga tahun lebih muda darinya. Jadi melihat kekasihnya yang pelupa itu, memaksanya harus memijit kening.

"Kau harus meminum vitamin untuk otak."

Junhong manggut-manggut. Kali ini apa yang dikatakan Daehyun memang ada benarnya. Lagipula Junhong juga masih sekolah. Kalau hal kecil seperti ini saja dia tidak bisa mengingat, bagaimana nasib pelajarannya? Terlebih akhir-akhir ini pekerjaan rumahnya keteteran karena keseringan menginap di rumah Daehyun sehingga lupa waktu.

"Kalau begitu nanti antar aku ke apotek, _sir_."

Daehyun tidak menjawab. Lelaki kelahiran 28 Juni 1993 itu membolak-balikkan majalah yang ada di genggamannya tanpa peduli Junhong yang masih berkutat dengan ingatan lemahnya.

"Jangan berfikir kalau aku ini pelupa, aku juga melupakanmu Jung."

Daehyun melirik sepintas raut wajah kekasihnya yang mulai lesu lalu kembali meneruskan bacaannya. Junhong menghela napas berat. Pagi yang tidak menyenangkan.

"Aku bahkan sudah memakai baju lengkap. Cincin juga sudah. Apalagi?"

Junhong frustasi. Ia menyerah karena ingatannya sedang tak berpihak padanya. Ditambah lagi kekasihnya yang tak mau bicara sejak tadi. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berlalu begitu saja.

**Kau melupakan hari jadi kita, Choi Junhong.**

.

.

.

"Ayolah Jung, kau sungguh tidak menyenangkan hari ini," rutuk Junhong kesal. Bagaimana tidak, Daehyun yang sejak tadi pagi diam, hanya sebuah senyum tak tulus setiap kali Junhong mengajaknya bicara.

"Tahu begini seharusnya aku menerima ajakan Jongup hyung saja."

"Apa?"

Bingo! Junhong berhasil membuat Daehyun bicara. Kalau urusan kepemilikan dan haknya sebagai seorang pacar, Junhong tahu Daehyun akan bertindak berlebihan.

Sebenarnya siapa yang salah di sini.

"Tidak ada pengulangan."

Daehyun menatap tajam. Oke, ini mulai tidak baik. Bukan ini yang Junhong harapkan. Harusnya ia menyelidik, mencoba mencari tahu. Dan dengan begitu semua masalah berlalu dan masing-masing sudah lupa kesalahan satu sama lain.

Junhong memutar bola matanya malas. Rencananya tak berhasil.

Ia mengecup bibir Daehyun, kali ini agak lama.

"Masih marah?"

Daehyun tak menghiraukan.

"Aku ada ujian tanggal lima. Aku mohon hyung, jangan seperti ini…bagaimana aku bisa konsentrasi kalau kau seperti ini?"

Empat hari lagi. Dan itu artinya..

"Astaga!"

Daehyun menatap Junhong yang menggantungkan kata-katanya. Junhong dengan senyuman lebar mengharap ampunannya memeluk Daehyun erat dan menyadarkan kepalanya.

"How can I forgot our special day, Jung Daehyun."

Seulas senyum terlukis di paras tampan seorang Jung Daehyun. Mencium puncak kepala Junhong sayang.

"Maafkan aku, Jung."

Junhong mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Dia bahkan mengatakan akan pergi dengan Jongup pada hari istimewanya ini. Tak henti-hentinya Ia merutuki kebodohannya. Apakah Ia setua itu untuk mengingat hari bersejarah dalam hidupnya?

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Daehyun mengusap punggung pemuda blonde itu. Ia merasakan penyesalan Junhong. Ya, setidaknya dia mampu membuatnya ingat akan hal ini.

"Hei, lepaskan aku bodoh, kau berat sekali.."

"Tidak mau."

"Ya! Hei, kau mau aku jatuh?!"

"Terserah."

"Baiklah, baiklah aku memaafkanmu."

Junhong mendongak. Menatap lucu pada Daehyun yang pura-pura keberatan.

"Happy 1st anniversary, Jung Daehyun."

.

.

.

**Haaiii ini ff debut sayaa, mohon dimaklumi kalau banyak typo yaaa **

**Reviewnya monggo**


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Snow in The Summer

Main cast : Jung Daehyun, Choi Junhong

Other cast : masih otw

Warning : This is YAOI fanfiction (BOYXBOY), not EYD, don't judge my typos. Yang tidak suka ya jangan baca.

Length : Chaptered

**Chap 2**

"Sudah selesai?"

Seorang pemuda bersurai hitam kelam membetulkan kacamatanya yang tidak bermasalah. Mendongak menatap rekan kerjanya yang sedang membawa roti beraroma khas dengan taburan keju di atasnya, cheesecake.

"Junhong yang membuat?"

Tanpa permisi Ia sambar roti yang tinggal sepotong itu. Namun dengan cepat Daehyun menjauhkan cheesecake nya dari makhluk rakus yang sedang kelaparan di hadapannya.

"Kalau kau yang bertanya maka jawabannya adalah tidak."

Youngjae menatap Daehyun horor. Berbagi tidak pernah ada dalam kamusnya. Terlebih itu buatan Junhong.

"Dia menginap lagi?"

Daehyun diam mengiyakan.

"Kalian melakukannya?"

"Uhuk!"

Youngjae menghela napas. Kalau sudah berbau privat seperti ini, Daehyun pasti bereaksi aneh. Pura-pura polos, sok tidak tahu.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu Mr. Yu."

"Junhong masih sekolah, Jung. Tunda dulu keinginanmu itu. Lagipula kalian juga masih muda. Bersabarlah sedikit lagi."

Daehyun menatap Youngjae aneh—sedikit tidak terima.

"Aku masih waras, bodoh."

"Siapa yang percaya kalau ada buaya tidak menginginkan ayam?"

Daehyun mendesis pelan. Meneguk sebotol air putih di meja kerjanya dengan brutal dan tak sabaran. Youngjae yang melihat segera menuliskan sesuatu.

**Berita hari ini: Jung Daehyun, tersangka pelecehan terhadap botol air mineral**

Kontan Daehyun mendelik. Youngjae tersenyum lebar-lebar menunjukkan giginya yang rapi.

Keduanya kembali fokus pada pekerjaan masing-masing. Daehyun sibuk membersihkan lensa kameranya dan menggantinya dengan yang baru. Sedangkan Youngjae membolak-balikkan note yang berisi hasil wawancara dengan narasumber tadi pagi.

"Youngjae-ya."

Youngjae yang menyadari ada kamera di depannya langsung berpose semanis mungkin. Untuk hal narsisme, Yoo Youngjae adalah ahlinya. Bahkan beberapa hari lalu saat Ia mewawancarai tamu penting dari luar negeri, dengan santai Ia tersenyum ke arah kamera tanpa menyadari mikrofon yang mengenai wajah narasumbernya.

"Bagaimana? Sini aku lihat."

"Siapa yang memotretmu? Aku hanya mengecek lensa yang baru diupgrade. Aku bahkan tidak memencet tombolnya tadi."

Youngjae siap menelan bulat-bulat sahabatnya ini. Mengingat foto ID card nya yang sudah luntur kemiripannya, Ia harus segera memperbaruinya dengan yang jauh lebih. Manis.

"Ngomong-ngomong, akan ada anggota baru untuk tim kita."

Youngjae tertarik mendekat ke meja kerja Daehyun.

"Ceritakan padaku."

Daehyun tersenyum mengejek. Tangannya menengadah, sebuah persyaratan. Jung Daehyun si pemeras.

"Gampang, nanti aku traktir americano."

Daehyun berdehem. Membetulkan dasinya yang baik-baik saja, seolah ini adalah berita penting, alias, mendramatisir cerita.

"Namanya Moon Jongup. Dia masih keturunan pemilik perusahaan."

Moon Jongup. Indah sekali namanya.

"Dia akan menjadi kameramen untuk wawancara live."

Youngjae menahan nafas menunggu Daehyun melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia pasti akan mendapat banyak kontak dengannya.

"Selesai."

Daehyun melangkah meninggalkan Youngjae yang menganga lebar. Dia tidak membayar segelas kopi americano hanya untuk dua kalimat bodoh ini, kan.

"BERHENTI DI SANA KEPARAT!"

.

.

_Ia berdiri di sana. Di antara gedung-gedung yang tinggi dan dibawah langit yang kelam. Dalam keheningan dan kesunyian. Diantara putih hitam dan kelabunya hidup. Ia diam._

_Daehyun merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Memejamkan matanya rapat rapat. Mencoba menemukan sesuatu yang bisa menjadi penyemangat hidupnya. Mencari celah untuk keluar dari kehidupan yang egois ini._

_"__Tuan Muda Jung."_

_Seorang wanita paruh baya membuyarkan lamunannya. Daehyun kembali memejamkan matanya seolah tak peduli._

_"__Anda diminta untuk segera bersiap."_

_Suara itu bagai angin lalu dan hampir tak terdengar oleh Daehyun. Ia terlalu lelah dengan semua ini. Sudah berkali-kali Ia pindah dari suatu tempat ke tempat lain hanya untuk kepentingan ayahnya._

_"__Dunia ini luas kan.."_

.

.

"Hyung, dunia ini luas, bukan?"

Daehyun menatap Junhong yang sedang membenahi teleskop barunya—hadiah dari Daehyun.

"Kalau dunia ini luas, kenapa aku masih bisa melihat bintang yang kelihatannya dekat?"

Daehyun diam. Pertanyaan sederhana, namun Ia tak tahu bagaimana harus menjawabnya.

"Bintang itu sebenarnya jauh Junhong-ah. Tapi teleskop ini yang membuatnya dekat," tuturnya. Raut wajah Junhong masih belum bisa menerima, meminta penjelasan lebih.

"Tapi teleskop ini jauh dari bintang. Aku juga. Kenapa aku tidak bisa mendekatkan bintang sedangkan benda ini bisa?" keluhnya menunjuk teleskop yang sudah tertata rapih dalam boks kayu dengan pahatan nama diluarnya.

Daehyun menghela napas. Ia kehabisan akal untuk menjawab pertanyaan anak penasaran ini. Daehyun paham benar saat usia seperti ini, banyak pertanyaan sederhana muncul di pikirannya. Seperti bagaimana bumi bisa berputar, bagaimana bisa magnet menarik benda logam, dan buah jatuh ketika sudah matang.

"Itulah gunanya kau belajar. Ada sesuatu di benda ini yang tidak kau miliki, Junhong-ah."

Junhong manggut-manggut, tapi dahinya masih berkerut. Rasa penasarannya belum terbayar.

Siluet pemuda berjalan mendekati dua makhluk yang baru saja memperdebatkan teleskop ini.

"Sekecil apapun benda itu, asal dia mampu membuat sesuatu yang jauh menjadi dekat, maka dia adalah sesuatu yang berharga."

Junhong menatap lekat pada teleskop kesayangannya. Ia tahu bukan ini jawaban yang dibutuhkannya. Tapi mendengarnya saja sudah memberikannya sedikit ketenangan

"Kau masih puitis seperti biasanya, hyung," Daehyun melempar senyum hormat.

Kim Himchan, mengusap puncak kepala adik sepupunya—Junhong.

"Kau tahu, aku sering merasa tidak dibutuhkan kalau kau sudah di sini."

Junhong terkekeh. Mengingat tiga hari ini Ia tidak memberi kabar pada kakak sepupu yang telah berjasa menemaninya selama lima belas tahun ini, rasanya malu sendiri. Seperti tidak balas budi.

"Kau bahkan tidak menelponku balik saat aku mencoba menghubungimu tujuh kali."

Daehyun sedikit terkejut. Selama ini yang Ia tahu Junhong adalah anak periang, penyayang, dan peduli terhadap orang lain.

"Aku sedang capek hyung, baru tadi aku mau menelponmu, kau sudah menyusulku."

Himchan menghela napas. Ia memandang Daehyun sebentar. Cahaya matanya meredup. Telah Ia percayakan adik sepupunya ini padanya selama setahun lebih. Apakah Ia benar-benar bisa dipercaya? Akankah Ia selalu bisa memberi senyum pada Junhong, adik sepupunya yang hidup tanpa orangtua? Mampukah dia menggantikannya saat Ia tidak di sisi Junhong?

"Hei, kalian tidak menjamuku? Astaga, begini-begini aku masih tamu," protesnya kemudian. Tangannya dilipat di depan dada sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Habisnya, kau datang tiba-tiba, hyung."

"Iya, kau juga langsung ikut pembicaraan kami," bela Junhong.

Himchan tahu Ia tidak akan memenangkan perdebatan dua lawan satu ini. Apalagi, mengingat keduanya yang sudah mengalahkan kedekatannya sendiri dengan Junhong. Ya, Daehyun telah berhasil 'merebutnya'.

"Baiklah, baik. Aku akan pulang."

"E-eh, hyung, maksudku—"

"Himchan hyung!"

.

.

**Haaah, apa ini? Maklum udah kehabisan bahan bakar, jadi segini dulu ya. Makasih buat yang udah review, jangan lupa review lagi yaaa**


End file.
